The present invention relates to a prefabricated basic unit for making door openings in walls which ought to be limited by means of sliding-doors. Conventional sliding-doors have certain advantages in room economy with regard to hinging and pivoting doors, because for opening less space is disposed of the available room.
The disadvantage of the conventional sliding-doors however is the necessity to make reservations next to the door passage to create the possibility of sliding along the wall, and consequently the place where the door stands in its open position should be kept free, and nothing else can be placed there.
Furthermore the prior art sliding-doors give rise to construction problems, since a heavy casing and a door trim and rail construction ought to be mounted, while several other provisions must be applied for positioning said doors. In the French Patent Application Nr. No. 70.35.782 a sliding door structure is described, which comprises a vertical framework with a rail along its upper side upon which pairs of wheels carrying the door panel are rolling, and a rail along the floor, provided with vertical edges, between which horizontal rollers mounted at the lower edge of the door panel are guided; a sealing ribbon is also positioned at the lower edge of the door panel, but at the spots of the rollers said sealing ribbon ought to be omitted.
A free passage without a threshold cannot be realized with this construction, and draught cannot be totally obviated.
There are no means for keeping the door panel in a certain partly or entirely open or closed stand.
The construction requires much labour and it is expensive, while the appearance remains less attractive and standardization could not be realized.